


#27: "Winter"

by theskywasblue



Series: 100 days, 100 prompts [73]
Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 19:37:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10793382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theskywasblue/pseuds/theskywasblue
Summary: A familiar figure in a long, brown coat and oversized earmuffs was trudging through the swollen drifts





	#27: "Winter"

Gojyo heaved the last shovelful of snow off the walkway, and took a step back to catch his breath, one hand automatically going to the small of his back, where he knew it would ache later. The horizon had taken on a heavy, downy grey colour that promised only more snow, and he flipped it off, from inside his ice-encrusted, handknit mittens.

At the bottom of the hill, a familiar figure in a long brown coat and oversized earmuffs was trudging through the swollen drifts, arms laden down with bags of groceries, breath spinning hazy threads against the fading daylight. He looked up, and smiled, and the warm recognition on his face made Gojyo’s breath catch again, just for an instant.

Gojyo left the shovel leaning against the side of the house and went down to meet him.


End file.
